


Know Your Place (It's Right Next to You)

by Yun_1991



Series: By the Moon's Grace: An Untraditional ABO!Verse [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Junhui is an Alpha, M/M, Minghao is a Beta, Mpreg, This is a bottom Wen Junhui household, Untraditional!ABO, don't let the tags fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: Junhui and Minghao are so in love with each other and they are so in love with each other that they could put any Disney couple to shame (except for Mulan and Li Shang, Junhui has to add quickly. Nobody can power couple them off from the top. Minghao disagrees with that statement but he will never say that outright if it will make his mate unhappy.) So when the news that Junhui is expecting occurs, Minghao should be ecstatic.Except that he’s not.AKAThe 5 times Junhui dodges the pregnancy subject and the 1 time he finally confronts it.





	1. Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of my untraditional!ABO series. This is set in the same universe as my "Airplane Mode" multi fandom fanfic with the added element of an A/B/O universe. This is a standalone project, so you do not have to have read the first installment for it to make sense.
> 
> Below is a list of vocabulary since this A/B/O universe is different from the norm. You're free to skip the first chapter, but it is highly recommended to read it so there is no confusion.

Quick Vocabulary

 

 **Wolf Status** : Alpha/Beta/Omega. Some packs that are more modernized have incorporated other ranks to distinguish those who feel they are “in between” the standards of the original three.

 

 **Wolf Behavior** : Dominant versus Submissive. The intensity of the two behaviors vary according to the status of the wolf and its human’s personality. Having a Dominant or Submissive behavior does not always dictate the wolf’s character. The environment and how the parents raise their pups also contribute to the wolf’s whole.

 

 **Heat** : Cycles of sexual frustration and/or sexual need present among Submissive wolves. Usually lasts between 3-7 days.

 

 **Rut** : The Dominant equivalent to heats. Within mated couples (and in rare occasions, wolves who are courting), the Dominant’s rut may trigger the onset of the Submissive’s heat, even if the heat does not usually fall within that wolf’s usual Heat cycle.

 

 **Scent** : The smell of a wolf that is individual to that wolf only. The scent of a wolf reveals the wolf’s status and behavior, but scents are often adjust accordingly to inform other wolves of their relationships (such as parents, mates, etc). IT IS NOT THE SAME THING AS PHEROMONES.

 

 **Pheromones** : A scent produced by the wolf in order to attract a mate. Pheromones are at its strongest during ruts and heats. IT IS NOT THE SAME THING AS SCENTS.

 

 **Scenting** : A process of exchanging scent notes in order to inform other wolves that they are either mated, imprinted, or are courting someone/being courted to. Both submissive and dominant wolves are able to engage in this practice.

 

 **Courting** : A process of scenting where the scents of the wolves who are involved in the courting intermingle with each other’s.

 

 **Mating** : Traditionalist packs continue to practice the claim mark on the neck. More contemporary packs have begun to engage in completely changing the scents of the mates or “doing as the humans do” and wear their wedding rings to indicate that they are married, but it is not uncommon to witness two of the three practices, or even all.

 

 **Imprint** : Recognizing that one is a parent or guardian in a wolf’s life. The scent of the parent wolf is faint on the ones they have imprinted on but still detectable to outsider wolves.


	2. 1. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao hushes him once again and rubs comforting circles on his hips. “Breathe, baobei. You don’t have to push yourself to the edge, you know that, right? I know how selfless you are, love, but be a little selfish sometimes. You need to take breaks too.”
> 
> Minghao cradles Junhui’s head and tilts it down to kiss the crown. Normally this has the older Wolf preening happily, but the frown is still plastered on Junhui’s face.
> 
> “Jun ge?”
> 
> “It’s nothing, Haohao,” the elder wolf says dismissively.

Minghao notices his mate has become more agitated lately. The elder Wolf is usually loud and rambunctious (but no less lovable), yet for the past few days, Junhui has been keeping to himself. When Minghao confronts his mate about it, the elder Wolf starts to sniffle and tears leak from his eyes. The Dominant part of him immediately brings his mate into an embrace. He tells his mate to cry it all out, which Junhui happily obliges.

 

“What’s been going on, _baobei_?” Minghao coos. “It’s not like you to be this quiet.”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Junhui admits. “I’ve just been feeling like crap lately. This whole week has been really bad. Professor Jung tore apart my choreography so I have to make a new one for the final showcase, I failed my chemistry midterm, and I burned the _xiaolongbao_ we were supposed to eat for dinner tonight.”

 

Minghao hushes him once again and rubs comforting circles on his hips. “Breathe, _baobei._ You don’t have to push yourself to the edge, you know that, right? I know how selfless you are, love, but be a little selfish sometimes. You need to take breaks too.”

 

Minghao cradles Junhui’s head and tilts it down to kiss the crown. Normally this has the older Wolf preening happily, but the frown is still plastered on Junhui’s face.

 

“Jun _ge_?”

 

“It’s nothing, Haohao,” the elder wolf says dismissively. He shifts slightly in Minghao’s arms so that the tips of their noses graze against each other. “At least, not anymore.”

 

“I’m glad I could be of service.”

 

“You can be of more service by cuddling me~”

 

“I’m always up for a good cuddle after some _alone time_ …”

 

__________

 

 

The next day, Minghao sees his mate’s usual chipper attitude has made a comeback. In fact, he might be more lively than he usually is. Minghao muses that might be to make up for the lack of energy he displayed last week.

 

When Minghao’s eyes land on the taller Wolf and sees him laughing at something Soonyoung said (most likely something stupid), he burns his mate’s smile into his mind. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. 2. Fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share a tender smile, followed by a chaste kiss. “Thank you for carrying me here,” the elder Wolf says. “I’m sorry I’ve been a burden these days.”
> 
> “You’re never a burden, baobei,” Minghao refutes quickly, shaking his head. “You’re my mate, it’s my job to look after you.”
> 
> A frown stains Jun’s face and Minghao’s mood subsequently falls too. Oh, how the younger Wolf hates that look.
> 
> “But I’m the Alpha, Haohao.”

It’s not unusual for the couple to come home late into the wee hours of the morning. They’re lucky when they can come home at midnight, but dancing runs through their veins and the two Chinese Wolves love it too much to give it up for a “more practical” major that allows for the recommended 8 hours of sleep. They’ve already come to accept that they’re always tired because of their major anyway. In fact, Junhui and Minghao are often the butt of jokes between themselves, Soonyoung, and Chan because of how tired they always are. Neither of them ever minded because Junhui would laugh it off like an angel while Minghao always had a witty comeback on standby, but one day Jun is not in a laughing mood. In fact, he’s in a napping mood.

 

“ _Baobei_ ,” Minghao says gently, nudging his mate’s waist softly. “You can’t sleep here. And we’re almost done with practice, you’re doing so well, baby.”

 

“What time is it?” the taller Chinese Wolf yawns, stretching his arms out dramatically.

 

“It’s 11:30. Come on, we’re almost there. We can make it through.”

 

Junhui lets out a groan. “I don’t want to practice anymore, Haohao. I’m so tired. I’m more tired today than I’ve ever been in my whole life.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Hyung,” Chan interjects. “Hao hyung, you should take Jun hyung home right now. He deserves the rest.”

 

“I was going to take him home anyway,” Minghao says, wrapping his arms around Junhui and easily scooping him into a bridal style position. He flashes a grateful smile at the youngest Wolf. “Take it easy, Chan-ah, and tell Soonyoung Hyung he shouldn’t push himself so hard either.”

 

“That’s something you should tell Jun hyung,” Chan replies back good-naturedly.

 

The commute back to their apartment is shorter than their usual 45 minute walk. And no, that’s not because Minghao is not listening to Junhui’s weird jokes and stories this time. Carrying Jun during their commute would have taken about the same amount of time, maybe longer. Then Minghao realizes why — his mate lost weight.

 

He’ll talk to Jun about his eating habits in the morning. Right now, Minghao proceeds to undress his mate (and hold back his Wolf from fucking his mate while he’s unconscious — holy shit, Junhui is gorgeous) and places him in a bath with lukewarm water.

 

Junhui rouses when he feels someone’s hands running through his hair. There’s the pleasant smell of his apricot shampoo, and the water is a soft pink. Jun pouts a bit, then looks up at Minghao. “I was saving the last bath bomb the next time my heat came up,” he whines cutely.

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Minghao chuckles. “But I bought a fresh pack of new bath bombs for your birthday.”

 

They share a tender smile, followed by a chaste kiss. “Thank you for carrying me here,” the elder Wolf says. “I’m sorry I’ve been a burden these days.”

 

“You’re never a burden, _baobei_ ,” Minghao refutes quickly, shaking his head. “You’re my mate, it’s my job to look after you.”

 

A frown stains Jun’s face and Minghao’s mood subsequently falls too. Oh, how the younger Wolf _hates_ that look.

 

“But _I’m_ the Alpha, Haohao.”

 

_What the fuck? Not this again._

 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m fragile if I leave your sight,” Minghao reasons. “Let me look after you too. You’re so busy taking care of everyone else, how do you make time to take care of yourself?”

 

“I can take care of myself just fine—“

 

“Really? Because you knocked out after an hour of dance practice today.”

 

“It’s not my fault I have to recreate a six-month long choreography in a week! And I can’t help it if I have 3 tests back to back before spring break!”

 

“No one is blaming you for anything, Jun! I understand that this has been rough for you lately, but can you take a step back for a bit and let me know what’s going on so I can help? Do you know how much it hurts as your mate that I can’t do anything to lighten what’s stressing you out!?”

 

“I don’t need you to babysit me, _Beta_.”

 

Minghao growls and grabs the detachable shower head, then sprays a torrent of water at Junhui. The older male yelps in surprise and shields his face with his hands (albeit it’s a futile attempt). The suds on Junhui’s hair are gone, but Minghao doesn’t stop spraying the Alpha in the face till he sees his mate start to cry. The younger Wolf turns off the water and places the detachable shower head back to its rightful spot. He drops a towel on the sink adjacent to the bathtub.

 

“Since you’re adamant that you don’t need a babysitter,” Minghao spits at the last word. “Then you can dry yourself.”

 

The younger Wolf pretends he doesn’t hear Junhui defensively cursing him out. But he definitely cannot hide the hurt in his heart.


	4. 3. Cravings (but why did you go to the convenience store at 3 AM to buy a hot dog grill?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you… bought that grill last night just for the hot dogs?”
> 
> “I was craving it, okay??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lord, this was such a fluffy chapter, I think I'm gonna turn into a teddy bear with all this extra fLUFF

Minghao wakes up with a heavy heart and a heavier conscience as his mind wanders off to recall last night’s events.

 

God, if he could take it all back, he would do it in less than a heartbeat.

 

He slept on the couch after his argument with Jun. He knew his mate went to check up on him somewhere in the middle of the night (because Minghao was awake too), but he pretended to be asleep so that the younger Wolf wouldn’t have to see Jun’s face marred with tears and worry.

 

Minghao stands up from the couch and rolls his neck in circles, wincing at how frequently he hears cracks. His back aches slightly too, since the couch doesn’t accommodate his height. Jihoon could get away with it, that Thai exchange student Ten probably could too, but no way can Minghao. He’s hoping that his body can keep up with him at dance practice tonight, but he knows that’s a gamble.

 

The younger Chinese Wolf is still in a sleepy daze, but then his ears register the sound of something sizzling and his nose smells meat. Minghao ventures towards the kitchen, albeit cautiously, at the source.

 

His eyes land on (one of) his favorite view(s): Junhui cooking.

 

Minghao likes to joke with Soonyoung and Chan that he and Junhui are probably going to never have children because the younger is too selfish to share his mate with “little creatures that mooch off our resources and can’t fend for themselves.” But when he sees Junhui diligently preparing food like he is now or cleaning the apartment while humming some Cantonese pop song, Minghao can’t help but wonder what it would be like.

 

He sees himself, several years from now when they’re both settled into a bigger apartment. He sees himself officially married and mated to Junhui. He sees the claim mark on the side of his neck, giving more reasons to other Wolves to never go near Junhui because he is Minghao’s mate and Minghao’s mate only. He sees one puppy with Jun’s chestnut fur, still too young to shift into their human form. He sees another puppy with his obsidian fur, just barely able to shift into their human form, but their ears and tail still poke through. He sees them playing wrestling but the latter puppy is gentle enough that they don’t hurt their younger sibling.

 

Such a vision of his future with Junhui brings a smile to Minghao’s face, and it’s what gives him the push he needs to face the Alpha. If he is to lose his mate forever over something petty, Minghao would never forgive himself.

 

“Morning,” he says softly.

 

“Good morning, Hao,” Jun returns with a softer voice. He doesn’t look up from what he’s doing. “Did you sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

An awkward silence overtakes them before Minghao speaks again.

 

“Listen, I want to apologize. What I did last night wasn’t right. I won’t corner you like that again, and I promise I won’t force you to tell me anything if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

“I’ve already forgiven you, Haohao.”

 

Junhui leans in hesitantly, but he still inches forward nonetheless. Minghao meets him halfway and they share a gentle kiss. He doesn’t want to stop just yet, so Minghao peppers his mate’s lips with more kisses. It has Junhui giggling. When they (finally, but reluctantly) pull away, the Beta is met with that lovely grin he loves so much.

 

“Okay, shoo,” Jun giggles. “The hot dogs are going to burn if you keep kissing me.”

 

Minghao pouts playfully and the Alpha laughs louder this time. The younger Wolf takes a seat at the dining table. Then his eyebrows crease and he wonders why he didn’t catch this earlier.

 

“ _Baobei_ , when did you buy that grill? I know we didn’t have that in our cupboards before.”

 

“Oh this? I couldn’t sleep at all last night so I went to the convenience store and I bought this grill when I was there! Yes, I know I shouldn’t be going out and about at 3 in the morning, but I’m claimed, Hao! Plus I was really craving hot dogs but I was too tired to cook last night so that’s why we’re having hot dogs for breakfast!”

 

“So you… bought that grill last night just for the hot dogs?”

 

“I was craving it, okay??”

 

“I’m not questioning anything, _baobei_.”

 

“Oh my god, you definitely are! I know that smirk! Xu Minghao, don’t you dare make fun of me today in front of Soonyoung and Chanie!”

 

“I promise, I’m not!”

 

“Liar~”

 

“Okay, I promise I won’t, but I’m glad you’re eating more, _baobei_. By the way, you know you lost weight, right?”

 

Junhui blinks at him repeatedly, the surprise in his eyes are obvious. He cranes his neck slightly, as if he had a hard time hearing what the younger said the first time. “I did?”

 

“Yeah. I didn’t have a hard time carrying you the entire way back.”

 

“Oh, I see… I must have been so busy that I didn’t notice.”

 

Before Minghao can continue the conversation further, Junhui makes two plates of several hot dogs with a generous serving of rice. He makes his way to the dining table and joins his mate with the food in both hands. Minghao sets the placemats and chopsticks on the table before Jun puts the plates down and they begin their meal.

 

___________

 

 

“What smells like hot dogs?” Soonyoung asks when they take a break from dancing.

 

“Junnie has been eating hot dogs all day,” Minghao replies.

 

“Wait. All day?” Chan echoes incredulously. “Isn’t that unhealthy?”

 

“As long as he’s eating, it’s fine. I told him he lost a lot of weight recently and it was worrying me, so he’s been eating a lot today.”

 

Soonyoung and Chan share a strange look before addressing the younger Chinese Wolf. “Still, Jun hyung shouldn’t be eating hot dogs all day…” Chan mutters.

 

“He just happened to be craving it today.”

 

Soonyoung lets out a dramatic sigh, but before he can say any more, Junhui returns from the restroom. This prompts the others to stand up from where they are sitting and they immediately go back to dancing. Junhui’s new choreography is coming together quickly, much to everyone’s relief.

 

They had all agreed to be their back up dancers when Professor Jung evaluates their skills in Choreography 301. It’s inconvenient that Junhui has to start from square 1, but the advice Professor Jung gave him was to think simpler. “There’s a time for small movements and big gestures alike when it comes to dancing,” they can remember him say.

 

Junhui isn’t playing around with his new choreography. It’s not as intense and hardcore as his previous dance, but the fluidity and gracefulness in the way he moves has Minghao beaming. If he’s being honest, he’s always preferred his mate’s slower, more elegant choreographies anyway. It shows off just how fucking beautiful he is.

 

They wrap up practice a little later than they expected, but they shrug it off and the four of them part ways after locking up the dance studio. On the walk home, Junhui swings their joined hands together and Minghao listens to his crazy stories again. On a regular day, Minghao would roll his eyes and scoff at the ridiculousness of the stories his mate would tell him, but not today.

 

He’s not paying attention to any of the stories, because he’s absorbed in Jun’s eyes. And as he looks into his mate’s eyes, all Minghao can see is his future.

 


	5. 4. Nausea (with Vomiting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s been moodier these days. And yesterday he’s been eating olives and oranges. Just last week he impulsively bought a grill just to eat hot dogs. And this morning, he threw up—“
> 
> “Hao. Are you hearing yourself right now?”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Hao, it sounds like Jun hyung is pregnant.”

Minghao rouses from his slumber when his ears pick up the sound of someone wretching in the restroom. He gropes around on the bed and notices that the warmth from his mate is absent. So he tosses onto his side and squints at the digital clock on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. It reads 5:33 AM.

 

The Beta quietly groans and throws the duvet off of his body. He sees the shirt he had discarded onto the floor when he and Junhui had sex earlier. It’s not the cleanest thing to change into it — especially since it reeks of sweat from practice and their consequent nightly activities — but hey, Minghao’s been through worse hygiene problems.

 

Junhui is doubled over the toilet seat, emptying the contents of his meals. The smell makes Minghao want to puke himself, but the sight of his mate getting sick worries him more. Like a dutiful mate, he rubs Junhui’s back gingerly, encouraging him to get everything out.

 

Once the Alpha is done, he flushes the vomit down and rinses his mouth with mouthwash. Minghao wraps his arms around his middle and kisses where the purple mating mark is supposed to be. In response, Junhui shivers. It puts a smile on Minghao’s face. He can’t wait to marry Jun and permanently present to the world who his mate is.

 

“Are you okay?” Minghao asks.

 

“I feel like my head is spinning, but I think I’ll be fine,” Jun makes out. “Thank you. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, _baobei_.” He leans down to kiss him again, this time he places it on the nape of his neck. “It’s our day off anyway. I can cancel my plans to work out with Mingyu today if you need me here. I don’t want you to get sick.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Jun insists. He cranes his head and pecks his lover’s lips. “Promise. Don’t cancel your plans because of me. You see me everyday. You don’t see Mingyu often. If I feel sick, I can call Wonwoo.”

 

Minghao’s eyebrows crease. He’s hesitant to leave his mate with anyone who isn’t himself, but Wonwoo is an exception. (And he wants it to stay that way. Can someone check this boy’s borderline possessiveness of his mate? Please and thanks) Junhui giggles at the resistance in his mate’s eyes. He buries his face into the crook of the Beta’s neck and nuzzles him. It’s a trick that Junhui has learned long ago eases Minghao into going along with anything the Alpha wants without having to resort to more forceful tactics. “He’ll know what to do if I get any worse, okay? If it gets so bad that I need to go to the hospital, he’ll be sure to call you first before anybody else. He knows the drill.”

 

It’s hard for Minghao to dissent with this reasoning, especially if his mate is nuzzling him so fondly like that. “Alright,” he gripes reluctantly. “I love you.”

 

“Let’s go back to bed,” Junhui chimes sweetly. “You still have a few hours before hitting the gym with Mingyu.”

 

__________

 

 

Minghao’s family comes from a long line of Submissive Wolves. In the Xu Clan, the Submissives outnumber the Dominants by a 8:1 ratio. Often, many of the Submissives have to leave their families to marry outside of their kinship. So when Minghao’s Submissive parent bore a Dominant son, they were immediately blessed with good fortune by the village Elder and a plethora of gifts from their whole village as a means to advance Minghao’s growth.

 

Growing up, Minghao was always quick-witted and rather savage, but he was also reliable and always saw the worth in others. Everyone and their neighbors were expecting him to be Revealed as an Alpha. Many were hoping that he would become the next Head Alpha, and some were very vocal about the subject. Head Alpha was never something on his radar when he was younger, but when he was nearing his 18th birthday, it was a position he had started to crave more and more as each year passed.

 

But the Moon had other plans and she Revealed that Minghao would be a Beta.

 

To say he was disappointed is an adequate way to put things. Minghao’s patience is not thin. He just shrugged it off and carried on with his life. Even to this day.

 

Mingyu is a fellow Beta Dominant. Minghao met him at their freshman orientation. They were put in the same group of incoming Beta freshmen in the music major. Funny enough, Wonwoo was the soon to be second year student who showed them around. Mingyu had the biggest heart eyes when he laid eyes on the older Omega, and he had to gush about his newfound crush. Minghao just happened to be next to him, and the two Betas hit it off ever since.

 

(Mingyu asked Wonwoo out shortly after the campus tour ended. Minghao may or may not have nudged him to do so.)

 

Minghao enters the gym right on campus and spots his tall friend at the weights. They give each other friendly smiles and get straight to lifting.

 

Minghao knows he’s skinny, but lately he’s been eating more and putting more weight so he can turn it into muscle. The thought of having children with Junhui has occupied his mind the past couple days, and it’s become an added motivation for him. He wants his future child(ren) to look up to him as a strong parent, regardless of his Status.

 

“You’re getting there slowly,” Mingyu comments after they finish up their last set of lifting. “This is a big improvement from the stick I met in freshman orientation.”

 

“Too bad your brain hasn’t kept up,” Minghao says nonchalantly.

 

Mingyu dramatically mimes being shot in the heart. “Come on, Hao! My ego is fragile!”

 

“Shut up, you giant puppy. At least you’re not an Alpha. Hell, living with an ego like that would be a nightmare.”

 

“You’re living with Jun hyung!”

 

“His ego’s calmed down.”

 

“Has it?”

 

“… For the most part.”

 

The two Betas share a laugh and see themselves out. Mingyu offers to drive them (since lucky Minghao’s apartment isn’t that far from campus) to get Chinese food, a nice gesture since Minghao hasn’t been home in a couple years. Minghao agrees and offers to pay for the entire meal as a thank you for the ride.

 

Minghao is the one who speaks to the wait staff in Mandarin. He orders all the food. Mingyu trusts that he’s ordered either a pork dish, a spicy dish, or both (Heaven feed these boys). When the waitress takes their menus and walks away, Mingyu turns to his friend and asks, “How are you and Jun hyung by the way? It’s been a while since we last talked.”

 

“He’s fine,” Minghao says automatically. “He vomited this morning though. He’s been acting kind of funny these days if I’m being honest.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He’s been moodier these days. And yesterday he’s been eating olives and oranges. Just last week he impulsively bought a grill just to eat hot dogs. And this morning, he threw up—“

 

“Hao. Are you hearing yourself right now?”

 

“What?”

 

“Hao, it sounds like Jun hyung is pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnnnnnn


	6. 5. Two Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to buy him a pregnancy test. And I know this is going to sound crazy coming from me, but this time…” Minghao takes a moment to inhale some air, then shakily exhales.
> 
> “Gyu, I think I really want it to turn positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot and I need to change the archive warnings, but then that will also give away what happens in the end and I don't want any inkling of the ending to be spoiled. Ugh, this is such a conflict. But from here on out, I would like to warn everyone that sensitive family problems will occur from this chapter and onto the last part of this 5 + 1 work.
> 
> And before I sign off, prepare some tissues

“Pregnant?”

 

Minghao doesn’t know what expression he has on his face. But his insides are doing flips. There’s a mix of happiness, fear, anxiety, excitement, curiosity, and hope all churning around in his stomach.

 

Mingyu studies his best friend’s expression. It’s unreadable, but then again, he’s not super great at decoding people anyway (as much as he jokes that he’s the stereotypical air headed Beta, there are he wishes he isn’t. Like right now). He decides to test out the waters. “Yes, Hao, I think—I’m pretty damn sure it sounds like Jun Hyung is pregnant. The signs are all right in front of you—“

 

“Gyu, _I know_ they are,” Minghao cuts him off. “It’s… The same symptoms for pregnancy can occur if you’re under extreme stress. It… happened before.”

 

“When?”

 

“Last year.”

 

“What happened last ye— _oh_.”

 

Minghao’s face contorts in discomfort as realization washes over Mingyu. The Chinese Beta nods soberly.

 

Last year was the day Minghao saw his mate have a mental breakdown. It was last Lunar New Year when it happened. Junhui had received a call from his aunt that his grandmother had passed away. As if that wasn’t bad enough, she had to bear the burden of bringing more bad news — Jun’s parents had also divorced.

 

Apparently, Junhui’s Dominant mother had been in love with somebody else for two decades. Minghao remembers clearly how crushed his mate was when he found out she had decided to mate with Junhui’s Submissive mother out of an obligation to her mother-in-law. Jun tried to understand her — he really did. His aunt had told him over the phone, through tears and choked sounds, that she had done it because his Submissive mother was sick. She was dying too. And instead of being there for her wife, she packed up her stuff and left a stack of divorce papers on the dining table. Not even a goodbye to her son.

 

Like clockwork, or some strange sense of synchronization, Junhui’s grandmother and Submissive mother passed away the day after Lunar New Year. One in the morning and the other late at night. Jun’s Submissive mother had always been close to her mother. It seemed to be so even in death.

 

Junhui has shown the same symptoms of pregnancy after two of the most important women in his life passed away and another one left without a word. Regurgitating his meals into the toilet bowls had become a morning ritual. He found himself craving eggplant, something he wouldn’t dare to touch during meals. To top it all off, he frequently snapped at people or would spontaneously burst into tears. It didn’t help that his heat was 3 weeks late. Afraid his world was falling apart, he had confided everything to Minghao.

 

That night was the first night Minghao had ever seen Jun so vulnerable. At the time that had happened, they had only been dating for 6 months. They bought a pregnancy kit that night. Jun excused himself to the restroom and did as he was instructed from the test.

 

It was negative.

 

Minghao remembers feeling a wave of relief that time. It was too much coming to his mate all at once, he didn’t want a baby to complicate things any further. A quick internet search also helped to explain to the Beta that extreme stress could cause similar symptoms of pregnancy. It was the first time he could actually sigh and take a breather.

 

But now, Minghao finds himself _wanting_ to be a father. And even though his head is right now down, his face must be showing something to Mingyu because his best friend speaks up.

 

“Hey, what's on your mind?”

 

The Chinese Beta looks up. His eyes flit around and he sees an assortment of Chinese dishes laid out in front of him. He doesn’t remember when it all got here, but he’s suddenly not hungry anymore.

 

“I want to buy him a pregnancy test. And I know this is going to sound crazy coming from me, but this time…” Minghao takes a moment to inhale some air, then shakily exhales.

 

“Gyu, I think I really want to see the two lines.”

 

__________

 

 

Wonwoo and Junhui pass through the doors of Roasting Town. Seungkwan is working what he dubs as “the brunch shift,” which is why Wonwoo drags Jun’s ass with him.

 

(“There’s no way I’m passing up brunch at the most pretentious coffee shop bistro when we have a friend who works there,” Wonwoo says firmly as he parks his car.

 

“We don’t have to go at this specific time, you know,” Jun says. “I’m best friends with Daehyun-ssi’s twin sister and he knows me pretty well too.”

 

“But Seungkwan-ah still gives us a bigger discount.”

 

“I thought he couldn’t give us more than 10%?”

 

“Do you really think a few strict rules are going to stop him from breaking them?”)

 

The two Submissive Wolves make their way towards the farthest booth, away from the main hub of cacophony. As if right on cue, Seungkwan walks up to them with a notepad and pen in hand.

 

“Which one of my favorite hyungs wants a mimosa?” he asks.

 

Wonwoo scrunches his nose and furrows his brows at the younger Wolf. “Isn’t it a bit early to start drinking?”

 

“It’s always 5:00 somewhere.” Seungkwan returns his cheeky comment with an even cheekier grin.

 

“A strawberry smoothie is fine,” Jun perks up. “And I want a double stack of those lemon blueberry pancakes!”

 

“A cup of espresso,” Wonwoo promptly orders. “And let me try that new pomegranate French toast.”

 

“Cream and sugar?” Seungkwan asks, jotting everything down.

 

“Are you _trying_ to piss me off today?”

 

Seungkwan lets out a good natured laugh and plucks the menus from his friends hands before disappearing into the back. Wonwoo turns back to his best friend and places his crossed arms onto the table.

 

“When are you telling him?”

 

Junhui winces at the bluntness in his friend’s voice. “I… haven’t been able to find a good time.”

 

“You can’t keep Hao in the dark like this.” Wonwoo takes off his spectacles and places them on top of a daintily folded napkin. “You shouldn’t have to suffer like this on your own, Jun, it’s not healthy. Don’t you remember last time? It took you until after—“

 

“ _Don’t_.” There’s a pleading look in his eyes that even someone as stone-faced as Wonwoo couldn’t argue with. And that’s not because his friend is an Alpha while he is an Omega. " _Please_ , Woo, don't."

 

“You’re like a brother to me, Jun,” Wonwoo says softly. He reaches over the table and squeezes his friend’s hand comfortingly. “I don’t want you to feel alone in this, alright? I’m here, Hao’s here, everyone’s here for you because we love you.”

 

Junhui feels the tears prick up and he uses his free hand to muffle the whimpers escaping his mouth. As an instinct, he looks down. He tries to focus on Wonwoo’s hand still squeezing his. He despises crying in public places. “I know. And I’m so grateful.”

 

“Do you still want me to go to the doctor with you?”

 

Junhui blinks back the tears and wipes away any strays that rolled down his cheeks. His eyes don’t feel as puffy as they did before and he looks back at his friend, concern painted all over his features.

 

“Yes, of course.”


	7. +1: Boy or Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet, just one look at Minghao reassured Jun that everything would be okay. The younger’s face creased with worry and sat down on the edge of the bed, a hand cupping the Alpha’s cheek.
> 
> “What’s been going on, baobei?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't prepared your tissues yet, what are you doing?

 The first time it hit Jun that he’s pregnant was when he stepped into his modern dance class with Professor Jung. He set his bag down in the corner opposite of the door. The door opens again and Jang Mi (or Fanhua, as Junhui calls her since Longfei ge gave her a Chinese name) walked towards Professor Jung, her father, with what looked like a hefty stack of files. Junhui looked at her warmly and was about to squeeze in a quick conversation with his close friend, but then he saw her shielding her nose with her hand.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Jun,” she said, breathing through her mouth. “Can you smell yourself right now?”

 

_Oh._

 

“I—“

 

“How long have you known?” Jang Mi asked.

 

_Long enough._

 

“I’m… almost four weeks along.”

 

“ _Four weeks!?_ ”

 

“Is something the matter?” Professor Jung asked. But the tone in his voice gave it away that he had an idea of what was going on.

 

“I’m getting Appa,” Jang Mi says firmly. “He’s not far anyway.”

 

As she promised, Jang Mi came back with Professor Kim in tow. Her Submissive parent also began to shield his nose from Jun’s scent once he stepped in the room, but he wasted no time in striding over to Jun and lifting the Chinese Alpha’s shirt.

 

“My god, Junhui-ssi,” Professor Kim hissed. “What kind of fucking dance were you putting the poor thing through!?”

 

Junhui swallowed nervously as the vocal professor ran experimental touches over his abdomen. The Chinese Alpha’s eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the slightest curve of his stomach. He had no idea what he was supposed to expect, but he knew he was in the safe hands of fellow Submissive Wolves, as well as a claimed Dominant. “I-I’m so sorry, I—“ he stammered.

 

“No apologizing, damn it,” Professor Kim scowled. He turned to his husband. “Yunho, how far is the final dance showcase?”

 

Professor Jung pointed to the calendar next to the door. “Two and a half months.”

 

“Then there better be a new fucking choreography before then.” Professor Kim’s voice softened in volume, but the intensity of his worry only increased tenfold. “Wen Junhui, how could you be so careless? You’re carrying a baby, for the Moon’s sake.”

 

Jun returned home with tears pricking in his eyes. He knew he should’ve informed his professor beforehand, but in a class where he’s surrounded by mostly Dominants, it was hard to get around to it. He knew Professor Jung wouldn’t have minded so much, but if another student had overheard it and it got to Minghao before Jun could tell him, he didn’t know what he would do.

 

Junhui was angry at himself for a lot of things. For being careless, for not paying attention to his child, for being too scared to even send a fucking email to his professor about his situation (but then again, maybe an email wouldn’t have been the best way to get around to it anyway), for not even talking to his soulmate about anything.

 

He’s just an emotional, moody mess. When he got home, Junhui rushed into the shared bedroom and breathed in the pillow on the Beta’s side of the bed. He wallowed in whatever pity party he was throwing for himself, failing to notice that the younger Wolf had already come home from his classes.

 

“Jun?”

 

The Wolf in question sniffled and wiped away the tears that fell from his face. There was too much overwhelming him all at once and if there was one thing the Alpha hated more than his stubborn bedhead in the morning, it was looking vulnerable in front of Minghao.

 

And yet, just one look at Minghao reassured Jun that everything would be okay. The younger’s face creased with worry and sat down on the edge of the bed, a hand cupping the Alpha’s cheek.

 

“What’s been going on, _baobei_?”

 

__________

 

 

The second time reality slapped Jun across the face and reminded him, “Hey! You’re pregnant! There’s a puppy growing inside of you!” was when he started feeling worn out after 30 minutes of dance practice with Minghao, Soonyoung, and Chan.

 

They have dance practices 4 times a week — Sundays, Tuesdays,Thursdays, and Saturdays. It was a Thursday when this particular incident happened. He didn’t remember curling up on the floor an hour after starting practice until he heard Minghao’s voice coaxing him awake. Junhui stretched his body and mumbled a weak complaint about how tired he was.

 

The next time Jun had woken up, he was back at home. His body was submerged in soft pink water, the aroma of peonies wafting through the room. His eyes wandered and landed on his mate who has shampooing his hair like a dutiful mate.

 

It started with a playful joke about the damn bath bombs. Then Jun thanked his mate for taking care of him, apologized for being a burden because he’s not supposed to be the one being taken care of. Jun is the Alpha, and he is supposed to be the one taking care of his mate and showering him with love.

 

“You’re never a burden, baobei,” Minghao refuted quickly, shaking his head. “You’re my mate, it’s my job to look after you.”

 

“But _I’m_ the Alpha, Haohao.”

 

There was yelling, and despite Jun being the patient Submissive he is, the Alpha half of him despises being yelled at. Especially by a Beta.

 

Jun was so enraged by the yelling that he didn’t hear anything that Minghao was saying.

 

“I don’t need you to babysit me, _Beta_.”

 

What once was Junhui seeing red was replaced by Junhui getting blinded by a torrent of water. He tried to shield himself with his hands, a futile attempt, but still. How was he supposed to see this coming?

 

_Your goddamn pride, that’s why._

 

“Since you’re adamant that you don’t need a babysitter, then you can dry yourself.”

 

Minghao slept on the couch that night. And Junhui?

 

He did dry himself off after the bath his mate prepared. But no matter how much he dried his tears, more just leaked out.

 

__________

 

 

They made up the next morning at breakfast over hot dogs and rice. Minghao wasn’t stupid, and Junhui guessed that he was probably beginning to catch on with the symptoms he was presenting.

 

Junhui wasn’t sure how much longer he could hide his growing belly.

 

When the nausea hit him in maelstroms like they had that day last Lunar New Year, Junhui is thoroughly scared. He vomited about two whole days worth of meals in the early hours of the morning.

 

But Minghao was still there, gently rubbing his back and encouraging his mate to empty it all out. In the midst of the chaos of ups and downs, highs and lows, his mate was the only constant that refused to move.

 

__________

 

 

The doctor who oversees Junhui’s check up is a kind Beta Submissive. Wonwoo had referred him to her as soon as he had caught a whiff of the smell of pregnancy on his best friend.

 

Dr. Kwon Boa (who is in no way related to Kwon Soonyoung by the way, much to Junhui’s relief) is coincidentally a good friend of Professor Jung and Professor Kim. She runs through the usual doctor visit check ups first — makes sure Jun’s lungs are operating well, his heart is still beating, ears are not infected, the like. Then she brings her stethoscope to Jun’s belly.

 

__________

 

 

Minghao waits for Junhui to come home. On Fridays, he gets off his classes at noon, whereas his mate gets off his classes at 3. It’s perfect then. He stops by the store and picks out a simple pale yellow onesie with an adorable elephant head neatly knitted onto the middle of the torso. The Beta Dominant buys its matching bib and small blanket.

 

It’s the perfect thing to give to an expecting mate.

 

He walks to the apartment at a leisurely pace, anxiety and excitement course through his veins. The adrenaline is starting to kick in with each step as he gets closer.

 

To his surprise, Junhui is already home, and he brought Wonwoo over too. The Alpha is crying in the Omega’s arms, too distraught to notice his mate.

 

Wonwoo acknowledges Minghao and makes his best friend sit up. He whispers something in the elder Chinese Wolf’s ear and gets up to leave. Wonwoo gives a small bow to Minghao and places a hand on the Beta’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly. He wordlessly makes his leave.

 

Junhui throws himself at his mate’s arm no more than a second after Wonwoo closes the door. He can’t stop the tears from falling anymore and tightens his grip around his mate.

 

“Junnie? What’s wrong?” Minghao asks, cupping the Alpha’s tear-stained face. "Talk to me, my love."

 

If there was ever a moment that tested Minghao more than ever, it was this. It’s because Junhui and Minghao are so in love with each other, and they are so in love with each other that they could put any Disney couple to shame (except for Mulan and Li Shang, Junhui has to add quickly. Nobody can power couple them off from the top. Minghao disagrees with that statement but he will never say that outright if it will make his mate unhappy). So when the news that Junhui is expecting occurs, Minghao should be ecstatic.

 

Except that’s he’s not.

 

“Hao, I miscarried.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This isn't the picture perfect end that everyone was expecting. In the beginning when this work was still being planned out, Junhui was always going to miscarry, hence why there was a heavy emphasis on the angst tags here.
> 
> If anyone has read my previous TaeTen work, there was a mention about heightened Wolf senses. They are not mentioned here as often because Dominant Wolves cannot smell Submissive pregnancy hormones in this universe. This establishes the solidarity in Submissive Wolves and an overall caring atmosphere, as well as a trust that the puppies will be delivered safely. Of course, that doesn't go as planned for Junhui's case.
> 
> I apologize for leaving this on such a melancholic note, but do remember that there is an "Angst with a Happy Ending" tag here too. Look forward to the upcoming bonus, and thank you for supporting the story thus far.


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice sounds foreign to him when he asks if she could check again. He knows that’s crazy talk, knows he’s only going to receive the same answer, but there’s a part of him that’s going insane. There’s a gnawing part of him that’s begging for all of this to be a really bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer as we go ahead: topics of miscarriage, slight reference of body dysphoria, and homophobia are discussed in this bonus chapter. I don't think it gets anywhere too graphic but it does delve into some uncomfortable territory.

“I’m so, so, terribly sorry, Junhui-ssi, but there’s no heartbeat.”

 

Dr. Kwon takes off her stethoscope and places a hand on the Alpha’s knees. She gives it a light squeeze. Junhui doesn’t respond to it, the sudden news flying over his head and his senses go numb. He doesn’t want to believe any of it.

 

His voice sounds foreign to him when he asks if she could check again. He knows that’s crazy talk, knows he’s only going to receive the same answer, but there’s a part of him that’s going insane. There’s a gnawing part of him that’s begging for all of this to be a really bad dream.

 

Dr. Kwon obliges. Junhui knows she doesn’t have to, but she does it anyway. She looks at him the second time, even more mournful and regretful than the first time. She shakes her head in confirmation and the news really sinks into his core.

 

The baby is gone.

 

__________

 

 

Minghao can’t sleep. He’s spent the last few hours staring mindlessly at the TV to distract himself, but it’s not like he’s paying attention to the variety show he put on. His eyes are rimmed a deep scarlet as he looks at Jun’s sleeping face, his mate’s head resting on his thigh. The Beta cards his fingers through his lover’s chestnut hair as he lies his head back and lets the day’s events replay in his mind.

 

His mate suffered through a silent miscarriage, or a missed miscarriage. It’s just as the name implies.

 

Junhui had told Minghao that Wonwoo was there at the clinic when he received the news. The Beta promptly texted Wonwoo once his mate fell asleep so he could hear the details. The Omega, who was usually more upfront, replied to the Beta carefully in his recall of events. Minghao appreciated his sensitivity.

 

Dr. Kwon had explained to his mate that the miscarriage was not his fault at all. In Jun’s case, his placenta was pumping out all the hormones and he had still presented all the signs of pregnancy. Nothing changed, and sometimes that happens in a silent miscarriage. Some people experience miscarriages where there are cramps and a shit ton of pain involved. One story that Dr. Kwon had heard of was about an Omega Submissive who could feel everything that was going on when she miscarried. “When she came into the clinic, she was in tears and on the brink of hysteria,” Dr. Kwon had said. “She told me that she could feel her baby dying.”

 

“So are you saying it was a good thing I didn’t feel any of it?” Junhui’s voice had sounded hallow. Empty. It’s usual bright color was lacking, along with a slight lace of venom because maybe he and Minghao weren’t financially ready to be a parent, but that _never_ meant Junhui didn’t fantasize about becoming a father. “It was a good thing that I didn’t know my child was gone? When their heartbeat just stopped?”

 

“Junhui-ssi, please don’t say it like that. No one’s miscarriage story should be compared to whose is more tragic. This job is rewarding and I love to bring the good news when a new life is coming into the world. It’s unfortunate when the chance of miscarriage happens, and no one really knows why they do happen. I’m only a doctor, not a miracle worker, but how I wish I could be one every time this happens to one of my patients.”

 

God, how Minghao wishes he could do something too.

 

__________

 

 

“You should go back to sleep, love.”

 

“I can’t sleep, _baobei_.”

 

Junhui wakes up with his eyes puffy, the rims of his eyes a deeper red than Minghao’s, and he tries to complain in that cute, whiny voice about his pounding head. The complaint turns out weak. Minghao promptly suggests he keep sleeping in hopes the pain go away, but Junhui doesn’t want to go back and relive the news of his miscarriage in his dreams.

 

“Do you want to eat?” Minghao suggests instead. “You haven’t eaten anything since your brunch with Wonwoo.”

 

The Alpha shakes his head. “I feel like I’ll just throw it back up if I even eat rice,” he whispers.

 

Minghao nods in understanding. He graduates his mate from resting his head on his thigh to cuddling his whole body in his arms. Junhui may be taller, but when he is right next to Minghao, his lithe body shrinks under the other’s toned arms. The Alpha buries his face in the crook of his mate’s neck, his nose touching Minghao’s Adam’s apple. The Beta kisses the crown of his mate’s head, hoping to hear the gentle sound of Junhui preening. Hoping to hear a small piece of normalcy come back into their lives.

 

He doesn’t.

 

__________

 

 

“Here.”

 

Jung Daehyun pushes a cup of white coffee in the prettiest ceramic mug Junhui has ever seen. He makes a fresh pot of a strong dark roast for Minghao and sets it in front of the Beta. “It’s free of charge.”

 

“Are you sure? We can pay—“ Junhui says.

 

“After what happened?” Daehyun asks. The eldest Jung son’s question shuts the two of them up. Daehyun is a usually crass Alpha Dominant, but his eyes soften when he sees the two Chinese Wolves across from him deflate just a bit. “Sorry, that was out of line. I heard from Jang and I only wanted to cheer you guys up, even if it’s just a little.”

 

Junhui manages a weak smile. “At least I can drink caffeine again.”

 

“You’re damn right you can,” the eldest Jung son grins, flashing his signature cocky smile. “I’ve gotta get to the back and check up on the croissants in the oven, but if you need anything, just let me know.”

 

Daehyun disappears into the kitchen. Junhui takes an experimental sip of the white coffee and almost recoils when the caffeine starts to kick in. Out of instinct, his hand goes to his stomach before he remembers.

 

_Oh. That's right, I’m not pregnant anymore._

 

Minghao catches the shift in mood and takes the hand on his mate’s stomach in his. He gives it a gentle squeeze. “It wasn’t your fault,” he reminds the Alpha.

 

“I know,” Jun whispers back. “But I still can’t past the feeling that… that it was like my body turned against me.”

 

Minghao brings his mate onto his lap and adjusts himself so that the older Wolf’s face is buried in the crook of his neck. Junhui has become a master at crying silently after all the time he spent mourning the loss of their child, but it doesn’t lessen the blow it puts on Minghao.

 

The Beta’s eyes wander and he spots a mother with her son enter the coffee shop and sit in a nearby booth. Minghao is envious for a bit. He knows he and Jun are not financially ready to raise a child yet, and he knows he jokes a lot about not wanting kids, but who in their right mind is crazy to believe that? Put a baby in Minghao’s arms and he becomes ecstatic. He really wants to be a father.

 

A familiar scent of Szechuan peppers reaches Minghao’s nose. Which is strange, because the Beta’s nose has long adjusted to his mate’s scent, but the potency is skyrocketing in the room right now.

 

Junhui notices it too, and his brain supplies it to be too good to be true. He looks up through tear-filled eyes and the water works instantly evaporate when his eyes land on the mother. He clumsily scrambles off of his mate’s lap and takes long strides to the booth, sitting in front of the mother and son duo.

 

“Mama?” Jun whispers.

 

Minghao follows his mate, standing next to the Alpha, but not sitting down. The woman across from them is shocked as well, but she composes herself quickly. An elegant smile graces her oval face, and Minghao sees the family resemblance.

 

“Hello, Junhui.”

 

“Why—why are you here? And, who…?” Words fail Junhui right now. The woman who had walked out of his life a year ago is back out of nowhere, and with a child she undoubtedly imprinted on. Junhui can smell the faint scent of Szechuan peppers on him.

 

“Why don’t you let your mate sit down and I can explain everything to you?” Jun’s mother suggests.

 

Minghao nods dumbly. Jun scoots over to make room for his mate and the Beta obliges.

 

“When did you come back to Seoul, Mama?” Jun asks without a second of hesitation.

 

“Just two days ago. One of your friends got a hold of me and told me to come to Korea as soon as possible.” Her face softens and she hesitantly reaches for her son’s hands. Jun doesn’t stop her and he squeezes her hand when they meet. He’s missed his mother’s soft, yet calloused fingers. “I heard about what happened. How are you holding up, Huihui?”

 

Junhui swallows a lump in his throat he wasn’t aware was there before. He shakes his head, the tears threatening to make yet another comeback. “I keep hoping this is all just a bad dream that I’ll wake up from, but then I feel my stomach and it’s just… flat. Sometimes if the days are really bad, I expect to feel a bit of kicking but… my baby—our baby is gone, Mama.”

 

Junhui’s mother squeezes his hand a little tighter, then shakes her head. “I’m so sorry, Huihui.” She turns to Minghao, sniffs a bit to study his Status and Behavior, then gives him a sad smile. “Thank you for looking after my son…?”

 

Minghao wants to be angry. He’s in front of the woman who had the balls to leave her son a year ago and then spontaneously pop up again with no notice to Jun. But then again, as soon as they sit down to have a conversation with her, she doesn’t jump straight to the elephant in the room. She put aside whatever troubles she had in the past with Jun to focus on why her son is hurt right now.

 

It doesn’t make up for what she did, but Minghao sees that there is more than enough evidence to supply that she is a caring parent.

 

“My name is Xu Minghao,” the Beta says, bowing slightly. “And it’s no problem at all, Auntie. Junhui _ge_ is my soulmate after all.”

 

There’s a flicker of sadness in Junhui’s mother’s eyes, but all too quickly it is replaced with a kind smile. “Thank you, Minghao.”

 

“Who told you about what happened?” Junhui asks in a small voice.

 

“Your friend Fanhua. I hosted her stay last spring when she studied abroad in Guangzhou.”

 

Junhui smiles weakly. “Fate works in interesting ways.”

 

“It is fate that has finally brought me and my two sons together.”

 

The young couple finally looks at the adolescent boy sitting next to Junhui’s mother. His ears are little on the bigger side and it reminds Jun slightly of elfish ears. There’s a boyish charm about him that the Alpha can only describe as adorable and he has the urge to want to hug him.

 

“Go introduce yourself,” Junhui’s mother coaxes.

 

The boy nods and bows slightly. “My name is Liu Yang Yang. Mama’s told me a lot about you, Junhui _ge_.”

 

“Good things, I hope,” the said Wolf stammers.

 

“Only good,” Yang Yang replies. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to keep up. It’s… nice to finally meet my big brother.”

 

Junhui faces his mother once more, his mouth agape. “Is he…?”

 

“Your aunt didn’t tell you the whole story, Huihui. Then again, your aunt never liked me to begin with. She thought I would only hurt your mother in the end.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Junhui’s mother sighs and rubs her temples, as if remembering the events of last year are a burden she would prefer to not speak of. Yang Yang lies his head on his mother’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. The woman smiles at her youngest son in thanks.

 

“I was born without a soulmate.”

 

“Th-that can happen?”

 

“It happens more often than you think, Huihui.”

 

“But—why did you marry Mom if you were in love with someone else?”

 

“Huihui.” Jun’s mother takes both of his hands into hers, giving it a firm squeeze. “The situation was so much more complicated than that. Your mom and I were in love once. We were both born without soulmates. And through our mutual bitterness about that, we were able to become friends and eventually, lovers. But from the day she was born, she was dying. We broke up, but not because I couldn’t date somebody who was sick. We broke up because your mom couldn’t stand to see me pace around like I was a lunatic, and she was the one who broke it off. I was heartbroken for a while, and as douchey as this sounds, my best friend comforted me through it all and we started dating.

 

“Your mom knew, of course. She was so happy for me. She only wanted me to be happy again even after she was going to pass. But your grandma, I love her so, she asked me to marry your mom to keep her alive. It was a silly request, but she was adamant that this… ‘cure’ she had read about would help her daughter give some fighting chance. A cure that if someone you love is there with you every step of the way, the illness would subside.

 

“Yang Yang’s mother—she knew your mom was suffering, Huihui. Do you know that both you and Yang Yang inherited a kindness and generosity I could never imagine from your mothers? Your mom didn’t want me to be unhappy, and she said I could ignore your grandmother’s request. She said her life was already complete and happy. Yang Yang’s mother thought otherwise, said I shouldn't give up so easily and that it would be very un-Dominant like of me. Yang Yang's mom was healthy, Jun. And I don’t know if it’s me, but I guess I have a thing for selfless women.”

 

Junhui and Yang Yang let out a small chuckle, despite the tears that are starting to accumulate in their eyes. Minghao’s hand drops to his mate’s knee and gives it a light squeeze.

 

“Yang Yang’s mom and your mom came up with a compromise. I would marry your mom, Jun. I would give her the life she wanted with whatever time she had left. Yang Yang’s mom could live without me. You know, she was born without a soulmate too. A bit funny how these things work. Fate really knows how to work its magic. Your mom was discharged from the hospital after about a year, but she still needed some trips here and there to make sure the cancer is tamed.

 

“But I look back now and I’m so damn happy to have had two wonderful wives.”

 

“ _Two_?” Jun echoes.

 

His mother smiles back at his disbelief. “The three of us were in a polyamorous relationship. It didn’t start off that way, but we all learned to love each other and care for each other the same.

 

“Your mom’s family isn’t that understanding though. Remember how Grandma would voice her conservative views whenever there was a family get together? And all those times she would ‘tease’ you about where your girlfriend was? She wasn’t joking around, Huihui. She was expecting you to marry a girl and she would pray that you wouldn’t catch my ‘illness.’ She was never crazy about her daughter marrying another girl, but the worst part is that she would never say it to my face. Much less, she would never say it when she was in the same room as you, Huihui. She adored you. She loved me, but she didn’t love me enough that she saw me as her daughter-in-law. She always wanted her daughter to marry a strong, Dominant man.”

 

“That doesn’t justify why you left,” Minghao suddenly interjects.

 

There’s no malice in Junhui’s mother’s voice. If anything, she solemnly nods. “I’m not in a position to ask you to forgive me, especially after what I hid. And I don’t want to put the blame on Jun’s grandma, bless her soul. But your mom wanted to keep it a secret until after Grandma passed, Huihui. She didn’t know how well you would take that our child’s moms had one more partner that he never met.

 

“Yang Yang’s mom told him everything. There’s no need to catch him up to speed about this. But we both felt bad for her. She never once complained. And the date nights I would take with your mom were also nights the three of us would catch up and fill each other in on you two.

 

“When your mom started getting worse last year, Yang Yang’s mom and I were devastated. But damn that woman for always thinking of us. The divorce papers your aunt told you about? Prepared by your mom, Huihui. She wanted us to get married next and have the missing pieces of our family together.

 

“I regret not telling you about this sooner, Huihui. I’m not expecting you to forgive me at all, but I do hope you can at least consider getting to know Yang Yang—“

 

“Mama, stop talking,” Junhui interrupts, wiping away his tears. “I’m sorry I never even reached out to hear your side of the story. I should’ve known you would never leave me like that.” The Alpha turns to his younger brother (wow, it’s weird to say that, but it’s a good weird). “I promise I’m going to be the best _gege_ for you. I don’t know you that well, but I promise to make up for the lost time.”

 

“I’d like that, _ge_.” Yang Yang says.

 

Minghao shifts a bit in his seat and locks eyes with Junhui’s mother. “May I ask something?”

 

“Of course, Minghao.”

 

“Why didn’t your other wife come with you?”

 

“She’s still in Shenzhen. Yang Yang’s dad passed away month ago.”

 

There’s a small sniffle coming from Yang Yang’s side of the booth, and Junhui instinctively holds his younger brother’s hand. “I’m so sorry, _didi_.”

 

Yang Yang shakes his head. “Don’t worry. He was the best dad I could ever ask for. And he was really supportive Mama’s polyamorous relationship. He actually became part of it too.”

 

“Damn Mama!” Junhui exclaims. “Now I know why I’m such a flirt!”

 

“You didn’t inherit that from me, Huihui,” his mother scoffs. “That was all from your mom.”

 

Minghao lets out a small chuckle as he watches the family dynamic between them evolve from shy and hesitant to loud and comfortable. It’s been too long since he saw his mate smile. The sight doesn’t completely erase all traces of hurt after their baby left this world, but Minghao knows this particular smile.

 

It’s the smile he had burned into his mind the day after Jun had cried into the Beta’s pillow. The day after Minghao had asked him what was wrong, before the news of their baby. He’s missed that smile, and seeing it now is the rainbow after the rain.

 

And Minghao wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking till the end. The last 2 "chapters" will be a preview of Kray/FanXing's story + a list of the released installments of this truly unconventional ABO!verse.


	9. Could You Please Not Confiscate My Love? (Preview) [FanXing/Kray]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary + preview of the third installment of BTMG!Wolf AU
> 
> Title is from "Rainbow" by Jay Chou. Listening to the FanXing cover while planning out this work actually made me tear up (but then again, I always tear up whenever I hear their cover)

Yifan and Yixing are two sides of the same coin. If Yixing is tirelessly hunched over his laptop so he can finish a composition, Yifan will wordlessly prepare him coffee after coffee so that he can finish sooner and go to sleep. If Yifan is having writer’s block because he’s lacking inspiration to write lyrics for his next rap, Yixing will supply him with different topics and buzz words to reinvigorate him. It’s a given rule that if one of them is in Room A, the other will walk from Room B to join him. They’re _always_ together.

 

Until Yixing gets a boyfriend.

 

AKA

 

The 5 times Yifan pretends that he’s okay with just being friends and the 1 time he snaps.

 

__________

 

 

**PREVIEW**

 

“Have you talked with Xiao Hao and Xiao Jun lately?” Yixing asks, heading to the sink to wash the mug.

 

“I did,” Yifan replies, readjusting himself on the couch. The Alpha Dominant opts to sling his long legs into the rest of the couch. “They’re still hurt about the baby but Xiao Hao’s finally back to taking three hours styling an outfit to put on Weibo. And Xiao Jun’s cracking his weird jokes again.”

 

“Y’know Xiao Jun tried to get me to dab the other day?”

 

Yifan groans. “He would. He asked if I wanted to do a _mukbang_ with him yesterday.”

 

“Why didn’t you say yes? It’s free food.”

 

“Because he wanted to use that weird grill. That thing takes HOURS to heat up, Xing.”

 

The Submissive Wolf scoffs. “You’re exaggerating, but I’ll believe you.”

 

Yixing dries the mug and places it on the drying rack. He stretches his lithe body and lets out an exaggerated yawn. “Let’s sleep, ge. It’s almost 2 am.”

 

“Like you haven’t slept later than that,” Yifan snickers.

 

The Submissive Wolf playfully hits his shoulder. “Shut up.”

 

“Good night, Xingie.”

 

“Sweet dreams, ge.”

 


	10. Other Projects

To read the rest of the installments so far, click these links:

 

1. [TaeTen's Story (NCT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013934/chapters/42560972)

2\. JunHao's Story [You are here]

3. [FanXing/Kray's Story (EXO)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173423/chapters/42982097)

4. [YunJae's Story (DBSK/TV5XQ)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243494/chapters/43165745)

5\. [TaeTen's Spinoff Story (NCT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579643/chapters/44044738)


End file.
